


Attune

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: How was Cecetu supposed to get to an unattuned aetheryte?





	Attune

“So wait, we-” Cecetu said, gesturing to herself and Dreaming Sheep and Percy and Chotan. “-can travel to and from the Source just fine. But your Scion friends can’t.”

“Evidently we have a strong connection to our home, much stronger than that of the Scions.” Q’hara said. “Echo might also possibly help in that regard.”

“If I may ask again, why are we even here?” Chotan said. “I mean, this place looks wonderful and fantastic, but Cecetu and myself are kind of superfluous.”

“Says you! I’m going to go see what this Lightwarden is like!” Cecetu shouted right back.

“Well uh, I do have another thing in mind for you two to assist me with but that is after Titania is slain.”

“My question is, how are we to even get past to Eulmorans?” Dreaming Sheep asked.

“A simple matter of you lot following my aetheral trail of my teleport to an aetheryte nearby!” Q’hara enthusatically said.

“Which is another risky teleportation measure, which would make it the second one you’ve asked us to do today,” Dreaming Sheep said.

“If I may,” the Crystal Exarch said, stepping in to the bickering group. “I could offer you a device, one that allows you to teleport to it’s twin.” He offered up a square device thing. “Simply allow Q’hara to take it with him and you all shall be there in a flash.”

“How very generous of you!” Q’hara said. “So Percy, Dreaming Sheep and...Cecetu?”

She nodded in ascent, grabbing one of those cubes right out of the Exarch’s hand. She expected it to be of Allagan make, but the design signature was one of the Ironworks. Just like the beacon that brought them to the Source.

She shot a look at the Exarch but before she could get a word in, she heard “I’m off!” from Q’hara. Guess she’ll have to bring it up with him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes your mind goes through lots of ideas in a day. And it ended up on "vague hint of what Cecetu did in a ruined timeline."


End file.
